


First

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [104]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Telling Edward that Ling is his lover leaves Alphonse with an earful.<br/>Disclaimer:  Don’t I wish I was creating something for this universe I could make money off of.  Alas.  No.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/gifts).



“What do you mean, you’re dating Ling?” 

Alphonse winced, rubbing his ear at the pitch of his brother’s voice. “I wouldn’t call it dating,” he said, trying for mild, and wondering if he failed or not. 

Edward almost – almost – hesitated, then blew again. “Ling,” he stabbed a finger at the doorway, as if it was the man in question, “is a pervert!” 

Trying to keep his temper in check, Alphonse folded his hands together, saying, “Brother.” 

“He’s taking advantage of you.” Edward paced within the lavish bedroom quarters that Alphonse had been given upon his arrival in Xing. “I’m going to kick his ass!” 

That…could be interesting to watch. At least for a few seconds, Alphonse thought. “Ran Fan will kick yours back. And then I’ll beat up what’s left.” 

“Gah!” Throwing up his hands, Edward stopped in front of the door, maybe considering going through it. “He’s such an asshole!” 

Alphonse thought about Ling’s ass for a few seconds, then shook that off before he got lost in the contemplation. “No,” he said, getting off the bed. He laid his hands on Edward’s shoulders, giving them a little shake, forcing his brother to turn around. “No, he’s not. He’s a very charming, loving, wonderful man.” 

Edward’s eyes widened, then narrowed, then his jaw dropped in time with each of Alphonse’s description of Ling. “You’re joking. I traveled with that idiot - ”

“You do know that you’re in Xing, and such words could get you thrown in jail,” Alphonse reminded tartly. 

Ignoring him, Edward went on, “- and I know what he’s like!”

“You traveled with Greed.” 

Edward glared up at him, his mouth tight. “There’s a lot of greed in Ling, too,” he said. “There’s a reason they got along so well.” 

There had to be a way to defuse this situation. “Look, I know you had your own run-ins,” Alphonse said, “but this is Ling, and I,” he hesitated for a second, “care about him, a lot. More than I’ve cared about anyone who isn’t…family.” 

Edward grumbled, “You’re crazy, you know that, right? That little bean girl, she’s a jealous thing, and then there’s all those weird,” he flipped his hands to physically describe the headdresses and elaborate robes Ling’s court wore, “they’re likely to try to kill you for taking Ling’s attention away from them. And,” he held up a forefinger, “what about Ran Fan?”

Shrugging, Alphonse said, “She doesn’t have a problem with it.” He added, “Neither does Winry.” 

“You.” Edward’s jaw dropped. “You told Winry before you told me?” 

And just like that, Alphonse knew it’d be okay. Well, once Edward finally got over being a brat about him telling Winry first.


End file.
